The Journey: The Sea
by Icyeh
Summary: So begin the adventures of Rainpaw and Tigerheart, two young RiverClan cats, as Rainpaw is taken far from the Clans by Twolegs, and Tigerheart battles hidden threats from all four Clans.
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

RIVERCLAN

Leader Blazingstar- golden she-cat with blazing orange eyes

apprentice, Rookpaw

Deputy Snowfoot- silver tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

apprentice, Blackpaw

Medicine Cat Smallfoot- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

apprentice, Petalpaw

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Bristletail- dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Darkleaf- dark tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws, green eyes

apprentice, Dashpaw

Sparrowflight- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelfur- golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lilacfoot- lilac she-cat with blue eyes

Ambercloud- tawny she-cat with amber eyes

Foxfur- tawny she-cat with green eyes

apprentice, Rainpaw

Tigerheart- ginger tom with black stripes, amber eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Rookpaw- black and white tom, blue eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with white dash on chest, amber eyes

Petalpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dashpaw- gray tabby tom with lighter gray stripes, amber eyes

Rainpaw- blue-gray tabby she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Goldheart- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Frostlight- white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Tornflank- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ragfur- mottled gray tom with blue eyes

Cloudfur- fluffy white tom with gray eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader Sandstar- pale brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy Willowtail- white she-cat with a bushy tail

apprentice, Larchpaw

Medicine Cat Brackenpelt- brown tom with amber eyes

apprentice, Larkpaw

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Deadeye- black tom with one eye

apprentice, Bluepaw

Frostheart- white tom with bright blue eyes

Yellowtooth- brown tom with blue eyes

Nightfang- black tom with amber eyes

Pearlclaw- small white she-cat with blue eyes

Wispfur- albino tom

Ghostfur- pale ginger tom

apprentice, Greenpaw

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Roseheart- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Diamondfur- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Eaglefeather- gray tom

Redfoot- ginger tom

Darkfoot- black she-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader Highstar- pale ginger tom

apprentice, Aspenpaw

Deputy Palefur- creamy she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Twistedstump- brown tabby tom with a twisted foot

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Silverlight- silver tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

Icyleaf- silver tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

Sparrowflight- mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Borageclaw- brown tom with green eyes

apprentice, Barkpaw

Acornfrost- brown tabby tom, white chest and paws, green eyes

apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Featherfoot- gray she-cat with silver paws, blue eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Graycloud- dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

Fernpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Clawedstar- dark tabby tom with green eyes

apprentice, Coldpaw

Deputy Squirreltail- brown she-cat with a bushy tail

apprentice, Pearpaw

Medicine Cat Beechheart- light brown tabby tom

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Orangepelt- ginger tom with green eyes

Shallowpool- silver she-cat

Cloudedgaze- tabby tom with gray eyes

apprentice, Whitepaw

Jaywing- blue-gray tom, white chest and paws, blue eyes

apprentice, Firepaw

Dogface- brown tom with amber eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Marblefur- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mapleheart- light brown she-cat

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Cinderheart- gray she-cat

Clearpool- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Stone- gray tabby tom who lives at the horseplace

Tazz- pale tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Simple as that.

**Rated: **T

**Author's Note:** Here is the first chapter of _The Sea_:) Enjoy!

_A ginger tom padded through a _dark, unfamiliar forest. His neck fur was raised with fear, and his tail flicked restlessly as his golden eyes scanned the trees that seemed to press in closer than they normally

did in the oak forest of RiverClan territory. He shivered as a chill wind ruffled his greenleaf-thin fur, like the touch of a frosty paw on his back. It whistled through the trees, growing in strength until he had to narrow his eyes against the cold. _Why aren't the trees blocking it? _he wondered. _It's more like WindClan territory here_.

The wind suddenly increased in strength and flung him off his paws and his back struck the base of a large oak tree. The impact sent hard-shelled acorns falling from the oak to hit his head painfully. He winced, closing his eyes as the wind died down. Then he opened his eyes and gasped.

Before him stood a powerful golden tabby she-cat with distinguishing spots. She had an air of authority that demanded respect, but her green eyes were kind as she watched him get up quickly. Starlight glittered in her fur, as if bits of stardust had been captured in her pelt. _A StarClan warrior!_ he thought excitedly, then felt suddenly embarassed at the state of his wind-ruffled fur. He dipped his head low as the golden she-cat meowed, "There is no need to bow to me, Tigerpaw of RiverClan. Here, in dreams, we walk as equals."

Tigerpaw raised his head to look at the startlingly beautiful StarClan warrior. Her whiskers twitched with amusement before she continued. "It is good to finally meet you. I am Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan in the time of Tigerstar."

Tigerpaw stirred at the name. He felt his heart grow cold as he remembered the looks his Clan had given him since he had been old enough to remember. He hated his name.

Leopardstar obviously noticed his reaction, for her face became grave. "Tigerpaw, your mother gave you your name for a reason. It is part of a prophecy."

He gasped, startled. Then he felt the ground sway beneath his paws. "A prophecy? Leopardstar...do you mean I have something to do with Tigerstar?"

She closed her eyes. "It came to Bronzeclaw, medicine cat of ThunderClan, before you were born. It was passed on to his children, and to their Clans. It tells of a time when Tiger's strength shall be reborn."

_Tiger's strength shall be reborn..._

The words echoed in his mind with a creeping sensation that he recognized as horror. "Do...do you mean...do you mean that _I'm_ Tigerstar?" He shivered, feeling as if the cold wind had returned to chill his heart.

"I cannot interpret this prophecy to you, Tigerpaw. You will discover its meaning someday, but not today." The former RiverClan leader meowed gently, yet firmly. "Right now, it's important that you know of the prophecy, but do not act upon simple instinct for now. All will be made clear to you one day. And Tigerpaw," Leopardstar's green gaze burned into his very soul. "Never doubt yourself."

The StarClan cat began to fade into the shadows of the trees, and Tigerpaw yowled, "No, wait! Leopardstar, what do you mean?"

"Tigerpaw? What are you talking about?"

Tigerpaw jolted awake to find himself back in the apprentices' den with his denmate, a young black and white tom called Rookpaw, standing over him, blue eyes showing concern. "Did you have a nightmare, Tigerpaw?"

He struggled to wake properly, blinking against the sudden darkness of the den and the new surroundings. "I'm fine," he meowed, getting to his paws. "Honestly." he added as he saw Rookpaw's eyes narrow in disbelief. "I was just tired after yesterday's training, and my mind must have brought up some memory."

Another apprentice, a black tom, meowed, "Well, you won't have to worry about training for much longer."

Tigerpaw jumped up, his heart beating faster. Of course; he'd forgotten that his ceremony was today! He felt his fur bristle with excitement, and the fear the prophecy had brought up dissipated, to be replaced with nervous excitement. He began to groom his short ginger fur, his golden eyes closing as his tongue's rasps slowed. He felt his heart beat faster than normal, but he was otherwise calm and composed, as befit a warrior.

Then the peace was shattered as his mentor, Lilacfoot, called, "Tigerpaw, it's time for your ceremony!"

He immediately jumped up, tail flicking with excitement. "Coming, Lilacfoot!" He meowed, scurrying out of the den, followed more slowly by Rookpaw and the black apprentice.

The RiverClan camp was an island formed by the splitting of two streams, upon which grew low trees and ferns, bordered by reeds and cattail. Today, the sunlight filtered through the leaves, causing the camp to be filled with a soft green light. Birds chirped in the trees across the streams, and the bubbling of the water over the stones always comforted the young tomcat. He breathed deeply, enjoying the warmth of greenleaf, and feeling assured that his Clan would never run out of water with the streams so close, and the lake just a short run away. Besides, the trees shaded the camp most of the time, so that they never grew too hot, even the cats with darker pelts.

He looked around the camp, and saw the warriors' den in a tangle of brambles beside the apprentices' den, which was a woven mesh of ferns. The medicine den was dug into the bank on the other side of the apprentices' den. Before him, there was a rise, and under it was the leader's den. When Clan meetings were called, the RiverClan leader would stand on the bank, which was known to them as the Highbank. Here, the leader could address their Clan and have a clear view of all that was taking place in the crowd.

There was a movement in the mouth of the den and a beautiful golden she-cat padded out, leaping gracefully up to the Highbank. Raising her proud head, she yowled, "Every cat old enough to hunt join beneath the Highbank for a Clan meeting!"

At once, the warriors and apprentices slipped out of their dens or away from the fresh-kill pile, forming a crowd beneath their leader's speaking place. Tigerpaw turned his head and saw an old gray tabby limp from the medicine den, his tiny left hind foot making walking difficult. He was known as Smallfoot, and, when he was made an apprentice, he had found hunting and fighting too difficult, and he had been trained as a medicine cat instead, by the former RiverClan medicine cat, Bronzeclaw.

Tigerpaw barely remembered Bronzeclaw; he had been only a kit when the ancient medicine cat had died from old age, but he was famous in all the Clans. He winced as he recalled his dream. The prophecy had first come to Bronzeclaw. Every Clan cat from the smallest kit to the oldest elder knew of it as well.

He shook his head, flicking his tail. _This is no time to worry about things you can't change. _he thought. _It's your warrior ceremony, or had you forgotten?_

Tigerpaw hurried forward to sit with Lilacfoot. As he settled, another apprentice joined him, a pretty young blue-gray she-cat called Rainpaw. "Hi, Tigerpaw!" she meowed cheerfully. "Are you sure you're ready to become a warrior?"

He flicked his friend's ear lightly with his tail. "Of course I'm ready!" he growled playfully. "I was _born_ ready! D'you know they considered skipping my training and making me a warrior right away? Why, when I was a kit, I beat Palefur fair and square! Made her beg for mercy before I sent her off!"

Rainpaw's green eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you must've been pretty fierce, Tigerpaw." she purred. "Palefur's one tough cat!"

"Too right," Tigerpaw nodded emphatically. "She's been known to tear a fox limb from limb and whack weasels into the middle of the lake, from the top of the hill in WindClan! But I beat her, so that makes me the best warrior in all the forest! And WindClan knows it; we haven't fought with them since that day."

A snow white she-cat padded past, shoving Tigerpaw onto his back as she went. "Excuse me, your leadership." she meowed, dipping her head in mock respect. "I didn't see you there."

"S'fine," Tigerpaw muttered as he pushed himself up, shaking dust from his fur. "I'll let you go with a warning this time, Snowfoot."

Snowfoot's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Lucky me. But you'd best learn to keep your muzzle shut for tonight, young Tigerpaw. Remember that you have to sit silent vigil until dawn!"

He groaned. "Yes, deputy." he sighed.

The golden she-cat waved her tail for silence from the top of the Highbank. Tigerpaw straightened immediately, brushing the dirt from his chest with a swift lick, his whiskers trembling with excitement. "Tigerpaw, please come forward."

He followed Lilacfoot slowly, keeping his eyes straight ahead. The lilac warrior gave him a swift nod of encouragement and he hurried after her.

The RiverClan leader raised her head. "Lilacfoot, are you satisfied that Tigerpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Burningstar." Lilacfoot dipped her head.

Burningstar nodded. "Very well." Tigerpaw shivered with excitement as the ancient words were recited. "I, Burningstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She turned proud orange eyes upon him, and he found that he could not move. "Tigerpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Tigerheart. StarClan honours your bravery and your intelligence, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Burningstar leapt down from the Highbank and padded to him, resting her chin on his head. He gave her shoulder a swift lick of respect, and purred deeply. He was a warrior!

"Tigerheart! Tigerheart!" The voices of the Clan called as one, though Tigerheart heard Rainpaw's loudest. His gentle friend's green eyes shone with happiness at his accomplishment, and he purred even louder.

"Good work, young one."

Tigerheart turned and saw Burningstar, her orange eyes glowing with warmth. He dipped his head as she continued. "I remember when you first became an apprentice, how full of ideas and energy you were." she meowed. "You worked very hard for your warrior name, Tigerheart; you've truly earned it."

"T-thank you, Burningstar!" Tigerheart stammered, dipping his head again.

Burningstar nodded and flicked her tail in greeting to Rainpaw, then padded away. Tigerheart watched her go, a shiver of pride moving through him. He was a real warrior now!

"Well, Tiger_heart_," Rainpaw meowed. "What's the first thing you're going to do as a warrior? You still have the rest of the day before you sit your vigil."

He thought for a moment, then meowed, "Why don't we hunt, just the two of us? We haven't gone together for awhile, and the Clan needs feeding, even in greenleaf."

She purred, green eyes shining. "Great! Let's go, then."

She raced through the fern tunnel that led into the camp, leaping easily across the stepping-stones to the farther bank. Tigerheart hurried to catch up with her.

The two young cats padded through the undergrowth up the stream that branched off into smaller creeks that went nearly as far as the greenleaf Thunderpath. Tigerheart wasn't sure they should be going this way at all, as the forest there was teeming with Twolegs, their kits, and their dogs at this time of the year. However, there were no sounds today, so he took that as a good omen. Perhaps StarClan was keeping the Twolegs away from the lake this year.

Rainpaw stopped, scenting the air. Tigerheart's golden eyes scanned the forest, spotting the swift movements of a young water vole. The creature was busily stuffing seeds in its mouth, though it was already looking plump and well-fed. His mouth watered as the prey-scent drifted over him, but he forced himself to keep still. Beside him, Rainpaw crouched low, creeping forward stealthily. Slowly and silently she stopped in the bushes just behind the vole. The prey was focused on its task, and the wind was blowing towards the RiverClan cats. The blue-gray apprentice froze for a heartbeat, then leapt at the vole, pinning it with her front paws and finishing it off with a bite to its neck.

Tigerheart joined her as she dropped her catch, purring with satisfaction. "That was great, Rainpaw!" he mewed. "You're learning well."

Rainpaw looked pleased. "I hope so. Foxfur seems as if she doesn't like me at all, but then, she doesn't seem to like any cat."

He let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "She takes after her father alright. Cloudfur's the same. Thank StarClan Ambercloud isn't like that too!"

Her eyes widened at the thought. "Thank StarClan!" she repeated fervently. "Two grumps are enough!"

The two friends purred with amusement as Rainpaw buried her fresh-kill. "Want to fish now?" Tigerheart suggested. "This looks like a good spot."

Rainpaw nodded and they waited quietly, making sure that their shadows did not fall upon the water; the fish would be spooked away in a heartbeat if they sensed predators. Tigerheart spotted a silver flash just beneath the surface. Swift as lightning, he shot out a paw and scooped the fish out of the water and onto the bank. He bit it behind the head, and felt it go limp in his jaws. He turned to Rainpaw. "A nice plump old tr-"

Rainpaw yowled with fear as two huge white paws shot out of the bushes and grabbed her around the belly. She struggled desperately, twisting madly as she fought to escape. Tigerheart leapt forward with a growl of fear and fury, his fur fluffed up until he looked twice his size. He clawed at the white thing, but his claws couldn't get past the thick material. He felt confused. It wasn't skin or fur, but something else, something that smelt unnatural and dangerous. But he didn't have time to think about that. He bit and clawed and spat, but Rainpaw was lifted clear off the ground and taken into the bushes. There was a loud rustling and a yowl from Rainpaw as the huge creature straightened up.

Tigerheart shrank back in fear as the smell crashed over him. A Twoleg stood high above him, like some moving tree covered in strange material that claws couldn't get past. He carried Rainpaw with ease, and put her into a small den, slamming the door shut behind her. Rainpaw's terrified face looked out from the mesh of the Twoleg trap as the beast took her away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors!

**Rated: **T

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a long time since I last updated. :/ I had major writers cramp and I was also going through some tough times and couldn't write any more of this.

But I'm back now and I'm really looking forward to writing more of _The Sea_. :) It's a big project, though, as I'm planning on writing _six_ full-length stories for The Journey.

This chapter is quite short, but it'll hopefully be the last short chapter for awhile.

_Darkness. Cold. Weightlessness._

Rainpaw stirred slowly, her aching muscles soothed slightly by the coolness of the Twoleg metal against her body. She opened her eyes, and immediately shut them tight, frozen with fear.

She was in a cage.

The elders had taught her about such things: Twolegs would capture cats and put them in cages, feeding them dried food that looked like rabbit droppings, and gave them water that was slimy and tasted of metal. Sometimes these cats would be turned into kittypets, but other times they were taken and lived out their days in their cages; rarely, they might be killed. She wondered what these particular Twolegs had in mind for her, and she shuddered at the possibilities. _I'll never see my Clan again!_ she wanted to wail, but would not give the fox-hearted Twolegs the satisfaction of hearing her cries.

She struggled to her paws, feeling the floor beneath her shuddering and a loud humming noise constantly sounded, already giving her a pounding headache. She inched her eys open slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She sniffed, but her smell-sense was confused by the many smells of various Twoleg objects all around her. Rainpaw gazed around her, but she could not make sense of anything else. Everything was in shades of gray and silver, and everything smelled of metal and Twoleg.

Her body suddenly felt heavier and she crashed to the floor of her cage, yowling with surprise. Her stomach felt strange, as if she'd fallen a long way, though her paws remained fixed to the floor. _This isn't normal_.

Her ears roared and her stomach did not lose the feeling of falling as she lay against the back of the cage, numb with fear. _Is the Twoleg nest falling?_ she thought, though if it were it would have been falling for a very long time. It seemed an impossible height to fall, and just as she was wondering if she were about to join StarClan, the feeling left her stomach and she skidded forward as the Twoleg nest shuddered, and the humming noise gradually stopped. Then the door to the room swung open with a bang, and Rainpaw stared up at two Twolegs in identical blue pelts. They were talking together, looking at Rainpaw and frowning. They seemed to be in disagreement.

"I bet it doesn't make it," one said, sneering at the RiverClan apprentice. "It's too far. Even a cat can't find it's way back from _this_ far away."

"I dunno," the second grunted. "Cats are amazing creatures. But this experiment will show scientists just what the distance is for a cat's sense of home."

The first Twoleg shrugged, stomping toward Rainpaw. She could understand none of the Twolegs' speech, and she pressed herself to the back of the cage, all attempts at false confidence forgotten. She had to find a way to survive. Would this Twoleg pull her out of the cage and take her away? She unsheathed her claws, ready to slice the Twoleg if it went for her. Her green eyes scanned the room, and saw that the other Twoleg still lingered by the door. _If I get away from this Twoleg, the other will try to stop me. _she thought. _There's a good chance I won't make it, and they might hurt me if I try to escape, but I've got to try!_

But the Twoleg did nothing except pick up Rainpaw's cage easily in one paw, nodding to the second Twoleg. Then he walked out of the room. For a moment, Rainpaw caught a view through a window of the other room, and her heart beat faster.

It looked nothing like the forest.

But then the Twoleg was carrying her out another door, and Rainpaw felt a blast of heat, hotter even than the sun in greenleaf. The fox-hearted Twoleg carried her over a stretch of ground covered in stuff like the Thunderpath by the ShadowClan border, then paused at the edge. He set the cage down, and Rainpaw gasped as the cage bounced.

With a glance at his companion, the Twoleg opened the cage.

She shot out in a flash, heading for a line of trees not far away. They looked nothing like the trees back in the RiverClan forest, and she wondered again where the Twolegs had taken her.

Rainpaw darted into the trees, finding thick undergrowth immediately inside. She halted, checking to make sure the Twolegs hadn't followed her. Allowing herself a moment of relief, Rainpaw opened her mouth to scent the air.

So many scents!

The heat itself had a strange, exotic smell to it. The trees, the flowers, even the grass smelt strange to her. Despite the blazing heat, even in the trees, Rainpaw had to suppress a shiver. _This is nowhere near the forest_, she thought fearfully. _Oh StarClan, where am I?_

**------------------------------------**

"Let all cats of hunting age join beneath the Highbank for a Clan meeting!"

For the second time that day, Burningstar's summons sounded through the RiverClan camp, but for a completely different reason than the earlier ceremony. As the cats of RiverClan slipped out of their dens to gather beneath the Highbank, most looked puzzled, having no idea what the meeting was about.

Burningstar looked grave. "Twolegs were found on our territory," she announced.

Immediately, there was an uproar. "Where were they?" one cat called, and the other warriors yowled their own questions.

The RiverClan leader flicked her tail for silence. "They took Rainpaw."

Stunned into silence, the Clan cats looked at each other, fear shining from the eyes of even the most formidable warriors. Tigerheart closed his eyes, sinking his claws into the ground, trying to force the sorrow and shock through his paws and into the unfeeling earth. _I should have done more_, he thought.

"Rainpaw and Tigerheart were hunting on the other side of the stream, nearer to the ShadowClan border," Burningstar continued. "Rainpaw was taken by the Twolegs, who carried her into a monster and ran away. It is unlikely that they will return, but no cat knows for certain." She looked at each cat at a time, her orange eyes stern. "Do not go near the ShadowClan border for now. Patrols will have three warriors in them from now on, and every cat is urged to keep a sharp eye out for Twoleg activity." The golden she-cat closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Rainpaw will be mourned by her Clan. Sh-"

"Hang on!" Tigerheart knew he had no right to argue with Burningstar, especially in front of the whole Clan, but his pelt bristled with indignation. "Rainpaw isn't dead! The Twolegs took her, but we could still find her!"

Burningstar turned her orange eyes to him, and he had to force himself to not betray his nervousness with a flick of his tail. His leader was intimidating. "Tigerheart, Twolegs either kill or torture the cats that they capture," she meowed quietly. "Rainpaw's chances aren't good, and I can't spare any warriors to look for her. They stand a chance of being captured themselves."

"But Rainpaw isn't dead!" Tigerheart protested. "We can't just forget about her!"

His leader's eyes narrowed, and he felt his heart pound. He'd just been made a warrior today. Would she take away his warrior privileges for arguing with her?

"You're right, Tigerheart; we can't just forget about Rainpaw." Burningstar faced the Clan and meowed, "We will pray to StarClan for Rainpaw's safe return. We will _not_ sit vigil for her until we know for certain that she is dead." She glanced at Tigerheart. "However, as yet it is too dangerous to allow any cat to go after her. Perhaps when we are sure the Twolegs are not going to capture any more cats. This meeting is over."

Burningstar leapt down from the Highbank, and padded toward her den. She flicked her tail at Smallfoot, the Clan's medicine cat, who followed her. The two cats disappeared into Burningstar's den beneath the bank, and Tigerheart lashed his tail in frustration.

"Well, young Tigerheart, that was fairly foolish, arguing so boldly with Burningstar in front of the Clan on the day you were made a warrior." Tornflank, the youngest of the elders and still rather fit, despite her limp, meowed. "If you were in ShadowClan, you would have been given apprentice duties for two more moons, _after_ you had your fur clawed."

Tigerheart looked at his paws. "I couldn't let the Clan just _forget_ Rainpaw," he protested. "I don't believe she's dead."

To his surprise, Tornflank nodded. "A long time ago, before the Great Journey, a cat named Graystripe was taken by Twolegs. His friend, the leader of ThunderClan, never gave up on him, and always believed he wasn't dead, though he did appoint a new deputy."

"And Graystripe returned," he finished, his tail-tip twitching with anxiety. "Do you think Rainpaw will?"

"If she is strong, she will," Tornflank meowed. "She must have faith in StarClan to guide her home. But we need to have faith in our warrior ancestors as well; our strength may reach Rainpaw and help her back to her Clan."

The gray tabby nodded to him and limped over to the elders' den. Watching her go, Tigerheart wished he shared her faith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors! All I own is this story and the characters.

**Rated:** T

**Author's Note:** I'd like to get at least a couple of reviews before continuing, just so I know if there's any point writing chapters upon chapters of The Journey series just to let them rot on the servers. I've allowed anonymous reviewing, so even if you don't have a FF account, you can still review.

And remember; reviews are not just for praise. Though of course flaming/harassing/attacking someone through reviews is not acceptable, _constructive criticism_ is very helpful. I would really like to know what I can improve upon in my writing.

Thank you. :)

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Tigerheart shivered, wrapping his tail around_ his paws to keep them warm. He blinked as the gray pre-dawn light outlined the dens, and he longed to curl up in his new nest in the warriors' den and sleep until sunhigh before taking up his duties as a warrior. _Thank StarClan it's greenleaf,_ he thought. _I'd hate to be sitting my vigil in the middle of leaf-bare._

As he thought this, he saw the ferns at the base of the Highbank shudder and his amber gaze locked upon the lithe shape that emerged, striding out of her den and scanning the camp. Burningstar sat down to wash her face, licking a paw and drawing it over her nose. Not for moment did she break her concentration, however, as Tigerheart could tell by the subtle twitching of her ears, though prey or predator might be fooled into thinking her distracted.

He had always admired Burningstar, ever since he was a tiny kit in the nursery, curled up at his mother's belly with his sister, who had died soon after she was born, from greencough. He had wanted to be like her when he was older, and had trouble waiting to become an apprentice. _Many moons have passed since then._ He acknowledged the strength in his muscles and the experience he had gained. _I'm finally a warrior!_

He started when Burningstar padded toward him, and sat up quickly. He dipped his head to his leader, flicking his tail in greeting, aware that she had not yet said that he could speak.

The golden warrior's eyes sparkled. "You may speak, now, Tigerheart," she meowed.

Tigerheart felt as if a weight had lifted from him. _Strange, how not being allowed to speak made silence almost unbearable, _he reflected. "Thank you, Burningstar."

Burningstar looked up at the sky, where a few StarClan warriors could still be seen. "StarClan watched over your vigil," she meowed quietly. "They welcome you this dawn."

Tigerheart felt his fur tingle at the mention of his warrior ancestors. "I hope I can live up to their expectations."

The older cat turned her orange gaze back to him. "Our warrior ancestors also watch for Rainpaw," she continued seriously. "They visited me last night."

"Did...did they tell you where she is?" Tigerheart asked, swallowing hard. He was excited at the prospect of warrior duties, but his excitement had a bitter undertone of anxiety and fear for his friend. Had Burningstar dreamt of Rainpaw's death?

"She is not within their sight," Burningstar meowed gravely. "And that is unusual. The Twolegs must have taken her far away, but StarClan cannot explain how they took her so far in so little time."

He shivered, feeling as if an icy paw had traced a path down his spine. He had a feeling that something very unusual had happened to his friend, and his worry deepened. "She'll return," he meowed, and found that his voice held conviction, and was surprised, considering how fearful he was that Rainpaw would not come back. "I have to believe that."

Burningstar nodded slowly. "You are a great friend to Rainpaw, Tigerheart," she mewed. "I am sure that will help guide her home." She stood and stretched, nodding to him. "Go and get some rest. At sunhigh, I expect you to be out hunting." She padded away to join Snowfoot, who had just returned from the night patrol with Sparrowflight and Foxfur.

Tigerheart headed for the warriors' den, eager to curl up in his new nest. He poked his head inside, and waited for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He spotted Bristletail and Darkleaf curled together, the siblings' pelts blending together. In the corner was Ambercloud, a beautiful tawny she-cat. Hazelfur and Lilacfoot slept close to the entrance, snoring quietly. He padded inside, stepping quietly to avoid waking his fellow warriors. He sniffed at a nest in the back corner, finding it had no scent on it. Turning around a few times, he lay down and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rainpaw struggled through the thick undergrowth, stumbling over vines and scrambling over huge tree-roots. She had to stop every so often to catch her breath, her pelt feeling sticky with the moisture in this strange climate's air. _It's so hot_, she thought. _It must be greenleaf here._ When she looked at the leaves of the plants around her, she thought, _Though these leaves don't look like they'd ever fall. There are no dead leaves on the ground, except for ones from dead trees..._

She shrugged and continued on. Ahead, the forest seemed to be thinning out, and she was desperate to get out of the forest. _It's not natural._

Suddenly she stopped, raising her muzzle to the breeze that came through a gap in the trees ahead. There was a strong scent of salt on the air. Rainpaw could also hear a strange roaring and crashing. _It doesn't sound like Twolegs, though._

Keeping low, she stepped carefully through the forest. Then, with a sigh of relief that quickly turned to a gasp of shock, she cleared the forest's boundary.

Before her startled gaze was an expanse of sand, more than she had ever seen in her life. But that was not the most shocking sight. After the sand, there was no more land. Water as far as she could see, then the sky beyond. She shivered, crouching low in fear. _Is this the edge of the world?_ she wondered. _If I could swim that far, would I cross into the realm of StarClan?_

For many moments, she sat there in stupified silence, watching the waters froth as it sent waves crashing onto the sand. To Rainpaw's eyes, the white crests were like horses, running with the wind before breaking to pieces on the edge of the earth. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

Then she went stiff with shock as a voice replied, "You're in my territory, kitten!"

Rainpaw spun around, eyes wide as a massive white tom padded out of the bushes. His dark blue eyes surveyed her, and she gulped, expecting an attack. But the cat merely narrowed his eyes and growled, "Are you from this forest?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not from around here..."

He relaxed, and to Rainpaw's surprise he dipped his head. "Sorry for the scare," he meowed. "But you can't be too careful. If you'd been from that Tribe..." He showed his teeth, and she understood the meaning perfectly.

"Sorry to have entered your territory," Rainpaw meowed, dipping her head in return. "I'm afraid I'm lost."

"Lost?" the cat meowed. "How did you come to be lost?"

"I'm not from around here," she explained. "I was taken by Twolegs, an-"

"Twolegs?"

"Those creatures that walk on their hind legs."

He blinked. "An interesting name," he meowed. "Around here, we call them monkeys."

She blinked. "Well...the Twolegs captured me and brought me here in some sort of...I don't know...an air-monster. But I have no idea where 'here' is," she meowed, flicking her tail anxiously. "And I need to get home, before leaf-bare."

"You use many words unfamiliar to me," the tom meowed, confusion on his face. "What is leaf-bare?"

"Leaf-bare is what we call the time when leaves fall from the trees and snow lies on the ground."

"Snow? What is that?"

Rainpaw's eyes widened. "The white stuff that falls from the sky instead of rain. It's cold and it kills off prey."

"I don't understand," the tom meowed, his ear flicking uncomfortably. "Perhaps you'd better come back to the camp with me and talk to Seastar."

Rainpaw's head reeled. _No snow?_ she thought. _How can that be? Is he saying that it's always greenleaf here?_

"Can he help me find my way home?"

The cat hesitated. "There's no guarantee, young one," he meowed. "But Seastar knows a lot, and perhaps he can ask StarClan for help."

She sighed with relief. So, StarClan watched over here as well. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks to her warrior ancestors, glad that they could guide her even here. "Alright," she meowed. "I'll come."

The white warrior nodded to her, then lead the way along the path of sand.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tigerheart yawned widely, blinking as he awoke from deep, content sleep. He got to his paws and stretched, arching his back with a purr of satisfaction. He was completely refreshed, and his paws suddenly itched with excitement. Now was the time to use the warrior skills he had practiced for moons!

He padded out of the den, looking up to see that the sun was not yet directly overhead. He was glad he wasn't late.

As he was leaving the camp, three furry shapes yowled from behind him and he turned to see Rookpaw, Blackpaw and Dashpaw racing toward him. They skidded to a halt, and Rookpaw dipped his head in mock respect to his friend, blue eyes shining.

"Were you planning on sneaking off without us?" Dashpaw meowed, flicking his tail.

"They wouldn't shut up about hunting with you all morning," Blackpaw growled. "You'd better not say no."

Tigerheart purred. "Of course I won't say no! If it's alright with your mentors, you can come hunting with me."

"Darkleaf says I can go," Dashpaw meowed.

"I confirmed it with Burningstar," Rookpaw answered.

"Snowfoot will be glad to be rid of me," Blackpaw grunted.

"Alright then," he meowed. "Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The four friends prowled silently through the woods, ears pricked and mouths open to scent the air. Since they were forbidden to go near the ShadowClan border, they headed in the opposite direction, away from the stream. Tigerheart knew Sparrowflight was hunting along the stream, and he felt in the mood for some forest hunting.

As if he had sensed his friend's thoughts, Blackpaw growled, "We're becoming more like ThunderClan every day, hunting mice and birds. We need to go to the stream more often."

"Oh, come on, Blackpaw; cheer up a little!" Rookpaw meowed, proding the black tom's side with a forepaw. "Nothing wrong with a little forest prey. Mice are pretty tasty."

"I know I'm in the mood for some pigeon," Dashpaw agreed. "Fish is good, but not all the time."

Blackpaw narrowed his eyes.

_Is he always in a bad mood?_ Tigerheart wondered. _Maybe he just likes being difficult._

He respected the younger cat's intelligence and skill as a warrior, but sometimes he found the apprentice depressing.

He pricked his ears suddenly. "There's a bird in those bushes there," he hissed quietly. "I'll go get it. You three go on ahead; I'll meet you by the Hollow Oak."

As he stalked the bird through the bushes, he felt a prickling along his back. He suddenly felt hunted, and he imagined that the Clans were standing on the brink of war.

_After all,_ he thought. _How long can peace like this last?_


End file.
